The common method of treating kiln-dried lumber to be sliced into veneer is to immerse the lumber in a pressurized water bath at a temperature of about 140.degree. F. (60.degree. C.). Following this treatment, the lumber is repeatedly passed through a slicer until it has been entirely sliced into veneers. The moisture content of lumber which has been immersed in a pressurized water bath is variable throughout its cross-section, with the outer surface being nearly saturated with water and the inner core relatively dry. Thus the amount of work needed to slice each veneer constantly changes. Drying of each veneer cut from kiln-dried lumber immersed in a pressurized water bath also presents a problem in that a longer drying time is required for each veneer saturated with water cut from the outer surfaces of the kiln-dried lumber in contrast to each veneer of lesser moisture content cut from the inner core areas.